The Diary of a 13 Year Old
by mistinthenight
Summary: A young 13 year old girl writes in her diary about everything that is going on on there new home. I know... bad summmary... but.... please read and review! Rated for saftey, change in chapter2
1. Day1:Cylons

Ok, I added in some stuff so here is... Chapter 1!

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Today was my 13th birthday. Me a dirt poor dirty blonde haired girl who lives with her Aunt. Can you guess what

my present was? Well one of my presents was you. The other one, well, ok you know how normally this would

be a happy day? Well today was the opposite. After all we've been through, trying to keep away from the cylons

and stay alive, have all gone to waste. Today the cylons came and we surrendered. Actually I can't say WE

surrendered it was President Baltar. Apparently they walked in and he just said we surrender. He is such a coward.

I know there are plenty of people who would LOVE to shoot him. Because of him walking toasters now

surrounds us! What is worse is the ones that look like us walk around like they are actually doing something good

for us! It makes me so mad! And one even smiled at me! I wanted to spit in its face but decided against it. It

would be a waste of spit. That was my birthday present, wonderful isn't it? Well when they first got there

everyone was lined up and I was standing really close to the front. In front of me Starbuck (remember I told you

about her? Well I guess you wouldn't she is someone I have known since I was young when I was at the hospital

because I had cancer, and she was there for whatever reason and I met her and we kept in touch.) Well she was

standing really close and her and another guy were talking about how they would have to fight until they

couldn't… or something like that. I'm not a hundred percent sure cause it was really loud with all the ships

passing over. (Stupid cylons) A lot of us just wonder why they won't leave us alone. They say they are doing it for

our own good but I don't believe them. No one trusts them. I hope Starbuck can do something about it.

Have Faith,

Teresa Beckett


	2. Day2:New Friends

Chapter 2 yay!

Dear Diary,

Starbuck has been taken. Her husband… I think his name is Anders was upset even though he won't show it. They took her along with some other people who apparently were "dangerous" to the community. They call it "detention," whatever that means. I hope that she gets out soon. Everyday, or night I should say people go to be questioned. Some people come out and others don't. I met some other people today. They are friends of Chief (I know weird name right, though I guess it does fit since he was a chief on Battlestar Gallactica.) and his wife Cally. They were pretty cool. They were other people that were on the Gallactica. Actually I have to get going so I can go play with their baby who is SO cute. So as always,

Have Faith,

Teresa Beckett


	3. Day3:Yellow Bowl

I have had so many people come to my story but no reviews... so PLEASE review even if you don't like this story!!!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm back from playing with Cally's baby. I had to stay overnight because I forgot about the curfew the Cylons are

enforcing. I think they took my Aunt while I was gone. I can't find her and I have looked everywhere. Hopefully

she will get back soon. I'll ask my friends if they have seen her when we go to the Market in just a little while.

Some of us are going to go see this really sweet dog that has a bright yellow food bowl. He is really loud, but is

really sweet dog. I think I will bring him something to put in his bowl. So once again,

Have Faith,

Teresa Beckett


	4. Day4:Storys

Well here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews. And i am taking some of the advice my first reviewer said, but you really don't know the character until later so... Enjoy!!!

* * *

Dear Diary,

My Aunt is still not back. I am worried about her. Anders said she'll be fine but I don't know. I hope she gets

back soon because I can't find any of my medicine. Cally said she would come and help me find them. I feel tired

today, probably because they keep cutting the rations. Something about there being to many of us. Yeah right, we

were fine before they came. Today I feel like telling you about how I met everyone. I don't have too much time; I

think that I will start with how I met Chief. Well my Aunt was a viper pilot (like my parents) before the accident

(when my parents died) and she was invited to the Gallactica's decommissioning ceremony and I went with. While

I was there Starbuck introduced me to Cally, Apollo (his real name is Lee Adama but his call sign is Apollo) and

Chief. Chief took me around to go look at a whole bunch of the vipers and he let me take a peek at Commander

Adama's (Apollo's dad) old fighter. Then he said he had to go get back to work and I went to go find my Aunt. I

got a little lost and ran into President Rosalin. Or at least she was the president. I personally liked her better than

Baltar. But anyways she got this guy named Billy to get me where I needed to be, but sadly he got lost too. We

accidentally walked into a bathroom. Then someone yelled at us for not closing the door. She introduced herself

as Dee. Finally some time in the next ten minutes we made it to the visitors' area and I finally got to sleep.

Speaking of sleep I am tired so I will finish later. As always

Have Faith,

Teresa Beckett


End file.
